Manada
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Los Dragon Slayers son magos con los instintos y la fuerza de un dragón, y eso es asi en toda su vida. (Post Tenrou, según manga) AU/Angst/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Romance/Smut/Lem on.
1. Instinto

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Manada.  
**

**1ª Parte: Instinto.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

_Los dos chicos no le duraron el tiempo suficiente como para declarar la pelea interesante, en cambio la chica, la había estampado contra la pared mas cercana con fuerza suficiente para dejarla inconsciente y no solo lo había soportado sino que aun así le miraba desafiante._

_Eso le gustaba._

_La sacaba una cabeza y media mas en altura, pesaba el triple y abultaba lo suficiente como para crear una amplia zona de sombra a su alrededor, y le miraba como si pudiera ganarle en una confrontación directa._

_Se acerco riéndose de semejante actitud, enseñando los colmillos en una clara demostración de que el poderoso era él, un Dragon Slayer, y no la insulsa "hada" que tenia atrapada en el puño..._

_Entonces el aroma le golpeo con tanta fuerza que dudo si no había sido un golpe físico._

_Inocencia._

_Determinación._

_Dulzura._

_Piedad._

_Todo ello mostrado a través de la esencia de múltiples frutas y flores, como una maldita hada, la cosa mas apetitosa que había olido en años y despertando una parte de él que jamas había creído poseer._

_No lo sabia todavía, pero estaba destinada a ser suya._

Los ojos de color rojo se abrieron de forma repentina, las pupilas se contrajeron ante la luz volviendo a su acostumbrada forma alargada y entonces se permitió el emitir un quejido de protesta.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?

Asintió a la pregunta del Exceed antes de sentarse, frente a ellos estaba el pequeño campamento que habían montado hacia días, se suponía que esa era la ultima jornada que iban a pasar allí puesto que el objetivo principal, destruir un gremio oscuro, la habían completado ya. Era la primera misión bien pagada y de cierto renombre para el gremio tras los años en que la isla Tenrou había estado "destruida", se habían repartido bofetadas de todos los colores y formas para ver quien era el afortunado en llevarla a cabo y si lo había conseguido era gracias a la rivalidad entre el cabeza de cerilla y el striper, y su propia mala leche al lanzar uno contra otro para que se noquearan entre ellos. Pero lo que había tardado en hacer la primera noche en el camino se había encontrado con que los recuerdos del ataque a la maga de pelo azul volvían.

Así como una parte concreta de las enseñanzas de Metalicana.

Era cierto que los dos se habían vuelto mas cercanos desde que volvieron de la isla y que habían encontrado una comodidad en su mutua presencia que jamas habría esperado tener con otro ser humano, pero en el mismo momento en que se alejo de Magnolia una parte de si mismo clamaba por volver, por no irse de su lado. No era miedo por no verla a la vuelta. Era algo mas primitivo y concreto, algo que a pesar de ser el Dragon Slayer mas antiguo que existía en Fiore no sabia como manejar.

No era la primera vez que sentía el impulso de aparearse, desde que inicio la pubertad esa necesidad había sido algo constante año tras año siempre apareciendo cuando los días dejaban de ser tan fríos y las horas de luz se alargaban, dejandole en un estado de perpetua necesidad y excitación durante varias semanas -daba gracias que Metalicana hubiese desaparecido después del primer calor y le hubiera instruido en esa parte tan privada de la naturaleza dragón-. Pero ahora su cambiada biología le marcaba como un adulto por fin y cada vez que pensaba en que su cuerpo le exigía el emparejarse con Levy solo alargaba un día más la misión.

De toda la gente sobre Earthland tenia que ser ella, Levy McGarden, el ser mas opuesto que podía existir a si mismo y el que menos motivos tendría para acercarse a alguien como él, salvo que lo hacia dando igual cual fuese su humor o estado mental sabiendo que siempre la iba a proteger.

Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Cosa que no hacia mas que empeorar la situación puesto que se estaba volviendo mas instintivo a cada día que pasaba, al principio solo soñaba con su primer encuentro y con lo que había hecho, veía sus expresiones y escuchaba sus gritos, después se fue ampliando a lo que sintió y luego se concreto en lo que ella había despertado en si mismo. Podía notar como a cada día la necesidad se hacia mas incontrolable. Desde que ella le había aceptado completamente como uno mas durante el incidente del Festival de la Cosecha -donde al principio de la semana no podían ni permanecer en la misma habitación y al final termino encajando junto a su costado como si ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar- se había percatado de que esa parte oculta y recién despierta se calmaba con solo tenerla cerca, cuando ocurrieron los hechos de Edoras su principal prioridad había sido sacarla cuanto antes de la lacrima y en el momento en que el Doroma Animu se lo había puesto tan difícil no podía creerse que ese fuera el final, pero contra todo pronostico habían sobrevivido, para después sucumbir ante Acnologia.

Él era el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox, y en ese momento no había tenido miedo por si mismo.

Pero si aterrorizado por lo que le podía pasar a ella.

Lily le puso la conocida bolsa con chatarra en las manos y reacciono por fin, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

-Voy a revisar el bosque, no estoy seguro de que los hayamos atrapado a todos.

-¿Sabes que esa es la tercera escusa que pones para no volver? Suena casi a chiste Gajeel.

El mago chasqueo la lengua y se llevo un par de tornillos a la boca.

El Exceed dio un mordisco al kiwi que acababa de pelar sin creerle para nada, puede que su mundo de origen fuera otro y que él perteneciera a otra raza pero ver como se formaba una relación no le era ajeno, y por supuesto que su compañero y la usuaria de magia de Guion Solido estaban sumergidos en una; desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail era una de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención, Mirajane y Cana le pusieron al corriente de todos los cotilleos e historias de cada miembro del gremio -enterándose, por supuesto, como su compañero y la maga de exótico pelo azul se habían conocido, todo un tema tabú para hablar con ellos a solas-, pero había sido volver de la isla y comenzar a rondarse el uno al otro sin llevarlo a nada mas profundo que a compartir parte de su tiempo de forma mas cercana. Si hasta Makarov se había percatado de ello.

-Hecho de menos la comida de Levy -dijo como medida de persuasión, que siempre funcionaba con el mago.

El mago frunció el ceño y se metió lo que quedaba del "desayuno" en la boca, arrojo la bolsa vacía al saco junto con la manta y se puso en pie.

-Vamonos.

El antiguo capitán abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que el Dragon Slayer le dejaba atrás, parece ser que no era el único en hacerlo. Sacó la lacrima de comunicación del bolsillo y se puso en contacto con cierta camarera de pelo completamente blanco.

-I-N-S-T-I-N-T-O-

Había muchas formas de definir a Levy McGarden: erudita, capaz, risueña, perseverante... pero jamas como hogareña, y cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento no se lo podría haber creído si otro se lo hubiera contado. Lo que Mirajane había tardado en dejar caer que Gajeel debería llegar en apenas un par de días el dueño de la ferretería mas cercana a su casa recibió una visita con una lista de compra muy concreta, y en ese mismo momento recorría los puestos del mercado buscando completar un menú concreto.

Los primeros meses tras volver de la isla habían sido los peores, Jet y Droy no paraban de buscar misiones y excusas para estar a su lado, cosa que entendía, mientras para ella solo habían pasado unos días para sus compañeros de equipo habían sido siete años pero a la vez quería el espacio suficiente para poner en orden el tiempo que había permanecido en el limbo del hechizo recitado por Mavis. Eso incluía encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir -el alquiler de Fairy Hills con las misiones actuales era inasumible-, recuperar las cosas que sus compañeros habían guardado en sus respectivos hogares, recomponer su red de información, ayudar con la reconstrucción del gremio... y aclarase sobre lo que sentía por cierto Dragon Slayer.

Abrazó la bolsa de tela contra el pecho intentando controlar la evidente reacción que su cuerpo tenia cuando pensaba en el tiempo que compartían juntos; verdaderamente Pantherlily tenia razón, al principio él se contentaba con verla desde lejos, con cruzar alguna frase exporadica mientras la daba ánimos y se metía con ella a la vez, cuando el antiguo capitán de Edoras empezó a formar parte de su vida esas frases se comenzaron a convertir en tímidas y torpes conversaciones siempre empezadas por Pantherlily y su evidente curiosidad por lo que ella estudiaba, y tras lo ocurrido en la isla, tras los siete años de parón en sus vidas, habían empezado a pasar todavía mas tiempo juntos en forma de paseos, disfrutar de los distintos festivales de Magnolia, alguna misión, tardes de compras y la ultima excusa que empleaban para estar alejados del gremio y del evidente motivo de cotilleo que eran: preparar comida casera.

Gajeel no cocinaba ¿Para que hacerlo cuando podías comer las piezas defectuosas del herrero? Pero ya llego un momento en que Lily se cansó de los tazones de precocinado, los puestos de comida rápida y la que te llevaban a domicilio. Por lo que la invito un día a la casa de ambos para aprender a cocinar por si mismo, por supuesto el mago los descubrió, y terminó uniéndose a los preparativos del proyecto de banquete... tras obligarla a aliñarlo con parte de sus Guiones Sólidos. Lo que empezó como una lección se convirtió en algo exporadico, después en algo que disfrutaban varias veces al mes y desde luego en obligado cumplimiento cada vez que regresaban de alguna misión, pero siempre al día siguiente de volver, ahora en cambio tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo nada mas llegase.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y se encamino a la carnicería, tenia una comida que preparar.

-I-N-S-T-I-N-T-O-

Pantherlily se extraño cuando Gajeel en vez de seguir por la calle que les llevaría de la estación al gremio, se desvió al mercado al aire libre que había en la plaza, ya de por si había estado raro en el viaje de vuelta, inusualmente silencioso y tenso a cada minuto que pasaba como si el mareo en ese tipo de transportes no existiera, pero este nuevo comportamiento le hacia plantearse si algún golpe recibido le estaba afectando al cerebro. Ademas la que cocinaba en esta ocasión era Levy.

-¿Gajeel? El gremio es por aquí.

-Adelantate tú.

-Nos están esperando -trato de convencerle, recordarle que la maga estaría esperando su regreso desde hacia días debería funcionar.

-Tengo algo que hacer antes.

Le lanzó el saco que usaba como mochila y se desentendió de su compañero, entre la mezcla de olores que surgían del concurrido mercado había uno solo que había conseguido acaparar su atención en el mismo momento en que salio de la estación, frutas y flores, muchísimo mas exótico y atrayente que las que se ofrecían en los puestos, de nada servia que parte de su mente gritase en nombre de la lógica y la razón que donde debía acudir era el gremio para verla. Ella no estaba allí. Sus sentidos lo sabían. Y le guiaban en una caza a la que su instinto daba la bienvenida, moviéndose a través de los distintos tenderetes recorrió un camino que le llevo por dos puestos de verduras, uno de frutas y una carnicería cercana a la abarrotada plaza hasta entrar en un barrio donde abundaban las librerías y los comercios relacionados con ellas.

El barrio donde actualmente vivía Levy McGarden.

Alcanzo a ver un destello de pelo azul claro entrando en uno de los soportales mas adelante y se movió por inercia hacia allí, aunque había estado en esa calle múltiples veces en los meses anteriores un escalofrió de inseguridad le recorrió, pero entonces llego a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior donde estaban las viviendas y el abrumador aroma le inundo.

Dos puertas mas al fondo se encontró una muy conocida con un buzón inusualmente grande, preludio del discreto "negocio" de traducción que la ayudaba a pagar las facturas y que desembocaba en el relativamente atestado apartamento; conocía ese lugar como su propia casa: un amplio salón lleno de librerías y donde la joven mago había montado el estudio, cocina despejada donde los tres solían pasar casi todo el tiempo, un dormitorio con aún mas libros y un baño bien equipado; sabia que nada mas abrir la puerta daría con un perchero de pared donde poder dejar el largo chaleco y que en unos seis o siete pasos estaría frente a la puerta de la cocina donde ella estaría preparando los ingredientes para una buena comida de bienvenida. Que por supuesto le dejaría mas que satisfecho y sorprendido.

No tenia llave pero eso jamas le había detenido.

Convoco su magia para crear una copia de la que la maga y Pantherlily tenían antes de insertarla y girar suavemente pendiente de cada sonido que emitía la tosca cerradura, abrió la puerta y entro en el recibidor. Ella ni se había percatado. Por costumbre se desembarazo de la larga bufanda y la prenda exterior quedando en una camiseta de tirantes negra, el sonido del chillido femenino junto con el de algo cayendo en aceite le hizo ir de inmediato a la habitación origen de ello.

La joven mago de Guion Solido sujetaba unas pinzas ante ella como si fueran un escudo mientras varios trozos de pollo chisporroteaban en la sarten.

Gruño antes de quitarla del fuego y apagarlo, al girarse vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro femenino pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la marca roja que empezaba a formarse en el dorso de la delicada mano, de un tirón la hizo ponerse por delante de el mientras la guiaba al fregadero donde abrió el agua fría y la obligo a meter la quemadura debajo, ella dejo escapar un quejido doblándose sobre la encimera y apoyando la frente sobre su brazo, dándole de forma involuntaria la visión de su espalda despejada bajo su torso, cosa que no ayudo a mantenerle calmado precisamente.

Levy fue consciente de que el cuerpo tras ella se apretaba de forma totalmente inapropiada contra si y también de que la mano que sujetaba la suya se estaba volviendo acariciante; cuando había llegado a casa tras la compra se había limitado a quitarse los zapatos, ponerse el delantal y empezar a preparar lo que seria el plato principal, no sabia cuando el Dragon Slayer llegaría a la ciudad pero por suerte la receta escogida permitía que se volviera a calentar todo, cosa que si se fiaba de lo leído, solo ayudaba a potenciar aun mas el sabor, estaba poniendo a freír los trozos de pollo cuando se le había escapado uno de las pinzas, de forma automática se había cubierto para que el aceite caliente no le diera en la cara pero por desgracia le acertó en la mano. Entonces Gajeel irrumpió en la habitación. Estaba mas que acostumbrada a que lo hiciera, no seria la primera vez que se había encontrado al mago en el salón con Lily suplicándole que no volviera a entrar en su casa como si fuera la suya propia, ganadose un "callate" automático, y lanzandola una orgullosa sonrisa llena de colmillos mientras dejaba salir su característica risa.

El musculoso cuerpo se doblo sobre su espalda, la cabeza se enterró en su pelo mientras los labios del mago se quedaban sobre la piel de su nuca el tiempo justo en que se le escapo un sonoro gemido de sorpresa, atino a cerrar el grifo antes de que la levantara sentándola sobre la encimera, él se hizo hueco entre sus piernas con facilidad antes de llevarse su mano a la boca y lamer la zona donde le había saltado el aceite sin perder de vista ninguna de sus reacciones, y por supuesto que su cuerpo respondió a la inusual cercanía y al húmedo contacto. Excitándose de forma tan violenta que se dio cuenta de ello en el momento en que él se paralizo en mitad del siguiente lameton mientras olfateaba cerrando los ojos.

Malditos fueran los Dragon Slayers y sus excelentes sentidos.

Entonces algo en su mente la hizo percatarse de que el extraño comportamiento del mago podría ponerla en un tipo de peligro concreto a ojos no conocedores. Como buena adicta a lo desconocido había buscado información sobre el tipo de mago que era el hombre ante ella, lo que había encontrado era previsible y al mismo tiempo generaba mas incógnitas; los Dragon Slayers eran mas cercanos a un dragón que a un humano dotado con el don de la magia, su cuerpo maduraba de una forma distinta y la manera de reaccionar a lo que les rodeaba estaba llena de la impronta de las míticas criaturas, eso incluía las relaciones amorosas, se emparejaban con un único compañero, si este moría no volverían a tener pareja.

Y solo cuando su cuerpo alcanzaba la madurez física y mental buscaban establecerse, en el amplio y estricto sentido de la palabra.

Por supuesto que había mas información en el libro, mas bien en el diario que consiguió localizar, pero se refería a la época en la que vivió el escritor, las inquietudes del gremio al que perteneció, detalles de su vida tan íntimos que se salto párrafos enteros por simple respeto... Hasta que se topo con una advertencia en caso de que alguien leyera lo que dejaba sobre los suyos.

Por que cuando un Dragon Slayer podía emparejarse ya no valía plantearse si se estaba preparado o no. Era la hora y mas valía admitir que se sentía algo por el, por que el ser ante si, en lo profundo de si mismo, lo sabia, y era lo único que necesitaba para poder reclamar a su pareja.

Levy levanto la mano y la dejo suavemente sobre la mejilla masculina notando como inclinaba el rostro hacia el calor de su palma, los ojos de inusual color cerrados ante el toque, las aletas de la perforada nariz dilatándose ante cada nueva respiración y las mandíbulas apretadas, como si se intentase controlar o darla la posibilidad de decir no.

Él se centraba en ella de forma que no la quedaban dudas sobre lo que quería, y lo deseaba, desde que se unió al gremio se había auto proclamado como su protector, puede que lo hiciera como una forma de redimirse pero mas de una vez se había percatado de que la dirigía miradas intensas e indescifrables y Pantherlily no dejaba de darla indicios una y otra vez que el mago estaba interesado en ella de una forma no amistosa; pero Gajeel era tosco, mal hablado y agresivo en el mejor de los días, tan ignorante y torpe en las relaciones con el resto de la gente que parecía imposible que con esa actitud fuera a conseguir nada mas que miradas evaluadoras y algún que otro puñetazo. Y por eso mismo, por la nobleza y el inexperto cariño que escondía tras la fachada de tipo duro, malo y solitario no le podía decir que no.

Engarfio los dedos suavemente, guiandole, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabia que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir en cuanto él se percatase de que le estaba dando permiso; la beso primeramente en el pómulo, tan solo apoyando los labios contra la piel mientras la rodeaba la cintura y se apretaba aún mas contra ella, giro el rostro haciendo que resbalase hasta que la rozo la comisura de la boca y en ese momento arremetió explorándola a fondo con la lengua, gruñendo satisfecho cuando respondió tímidamente y apretando el abrazo en el momento en que intento separarse para respirar; el mago se alejo mordisqueandola el labio inferior, dejando que el calor de sus alientos se mezclase mientras tomaba aire justo antes de que una mano enorme serpentease entre los recogidos mechones inmovilizándola todavía mas, volvió a profundizar en el mismo instante en que inspiro en un aliento desesperado.

La mano que se había quedado en su cadera por el contrario comenzó a levantar el vuelo del vestido, se agarro al brazo algo nerviosa por la rapidez del movimiento pero eso no detuvo el avance hasta que alcanzo el borde de sus braguitas, enganchando un dedo y tirando hacia abajo consiguiendo que la prenda resbalara suavemente y el emitiese un nuevo gruñido de lujuria.

A pesar del beso podía olerla.

Sintió como el sonrojo se extendía del leve indicio de sus mejillas bajando por su escote, intento separarse de la boca del mago cuando los dedos siguieron la cintura de la prenda interior, la mano se apretó contra su vientre aplastándose contra su piel antes de resbalar hacia su intimidad.

Reacciono parcialmente cuando la maga le dio un mordisco en el labio, el aroma de la excitación le nublaba y el calor del sexo femenino le cosquilleaba allí donde los guantes no le tapaban, doblo los dedos entre los rizos sintiendo los pliegues separándose ante su avance, el calor le hizo gruñir de nuevo mientras ella se alejaba de su boca arqueándose, las uñas femeninas arañando allí donde podían mientras lentamente hundía uno de sus gruesos dedos en el apretado y liquido canal. Levy gimió elocuentemente y no supo como pero había sonado a incomodidad. Retrocedió con aprensión, ella le había dado permiso para reclamarla y quería que lo disfrutase no que se se sintiera obligada, pero en ese momento su pulgar rozo una redondeada protuberancia escondida entre los pliegues y ella se apretó a su torso con un nuevo gemido.

-Oh... Gajeel...

Entonces volvió adentro, arrancando un quejido y un nuevo estremecimiento de la joven de pelo azul, el sonrojo la hacia parecer mas adorable todavía, los ojos entrecerrados añadían un punto nuevo y voluptuoso a la de por si misteriosa mirada y los gemidos apenas silenciados por como se mordía el labio inferior le provocaron deseando uno bien definido. Rápidamente encontró un ritmo con el que torturarla, con el que jugar para conseguir ese completo sonido, sintiendo que a cada envite de sus dedos los pantalones se le hacían mas estrechos y la urgencia de todos esos días se asentaba en la parte baja de su abdomen en busca de una salida concreta.

Levy alcanzo el final con su nombre convertido en el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado jamas.

La mano de ella bajando por su pecho y resbalando por su costado para abrazarse a él basto para recordarle que estaba allí para algo mas que oírla gemir.

En ese mismo instante tiro del bajo del vestido llevándose en el proceso el colorido delantal y arrancando una sorprendida exclamación de la aturdida mago de Guion Solido, la apretó contra el tórax evitando que se resistiera mientras la levantaba a pulso con los brazos y salio de la cocina en busca de un lugar mas adecuado que una encimera.

Cinco zancadas después abrió la puerta que daba a la única habitación de la casa.

El rápido vistazo le dijo que ella era de gustos tan sencillos como él, había un armario relativamente grande a su izquierda, una silla donde descasaban varios bolsos que parecía no usar con mucha frecuencia y un recargado marco con una lamina de corcho donde estaban todas sus bandanas colgadas, la cama era tan grande, y por tanto tan fuera de lugar en un cuarto tan pequeño, que llamaba la atención solo por eso y no por la cantidad de almohadones y cojines que la hacían parecer un nido. Por supuesto había varios montones de libros repartidos por el suelo.

Pero él solo se fijo en que era un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para reclamarla.

La dejo en el filo del colchón con la grupa en alto antes de apartar la ropa interior, disfrutando los estremecimientos previos mientras se soltaba el cinturón liberándose de las prendas en el proceso y se posicionaba contra su apretado pasaje, gimió bajo él ante la sensación pero siguió permaneciendo totalmente dócil a sus avances cosa que no hacia mas que excitarle; empujo enterrándose en su intimidad y en su cuello, buscando su pulso al tiempo que desnudaba los colmillos.

Ella era suya y lo iba a dejar demostrado.

Antes de que estuviera completamente en su interior dejo escapar un amortiguado quejido de protesta mientras el aroma de la sangre fresca entraba en su mente como un cuchillo.

Cosa que le hizo volverse totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en el acto.

-I-N-S-T-I-N-T-O-

Gajeel parpadeo apartándose del delicado cuello, dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la pálida piel pero al no ver ninguna marca suspiro aliviado, ya era malo sentirla temblar bajo suya si ademas la hubiera marcado seria aun peor. Por que en ese caso se comportaría como si la hubiera reclamado por completo cuando ella en realidad le rechazaría como pareja. Necesitó cada brizna de voluntad para separase, estar en ella, haber sentido como convulsionaba a su alrededor y entre sus brazos... eso no ayudo pero lo hizo, el instinto volvió a exigir y él en cambio se concentro en el olor de la sangre y en los quedos murmullos femeninos; Levy gemía con los ojos cerrados en una clara expresión incomoda y agarrándose a las sabanas con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban completamente blancos, el cuerpo aún temblando, bajó la vista comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, los estrechos hombros donde relucía la pálida marca del gremio, la delicada cintura hundida para que sus glúteos alcanzaran su ingle y él prácticamente enterrado entre ellos.

Levy dejo escapar todo el aire que retenía cuando el cuerpo tras ella retrocedió, desde que Gajeel la había besado de esa mareante manera en la cocina solo había jadeado y gemido, sentido como por primera vez la tocaban dedos ajenos en la parte mas privada de su cuerpo desencadenando uno de los orgasmos mas salvajes y eróticos que había experimentado, dejándola tan aturdida que apenas fue consciente de que el mago les había movido de lugar hasta que pudo agarrarse a sus sabanas y él se apretó contra su espalda, sentirle dilatarla la tenso y eso hizo que el temido dolor apareciera por lo que dejo escapar un sonido que lo demostrase en un intento de que fuera mas suave; la incomoda presión en su contra desapareció y se dejo resbalar hasta terminar sentada mientras se agarraba al borde de la cama, no tenia miedo pero tampoco estaba cómoda, era como si el gruñón Dragon Slayer de Hierro que la había defendido y apoyado a su propia manera no existiera, se parecía mas al que la atacó y la ancló al árbol del parque, terrorífico, dominante hasta el extremo de solo poder suplicar internamente para que todo acabara cuanto antes, puede que su instinto mandara pero tenia que quedar algo del torpe mago en la necesitada bestia tras ella.

-Mierda…yo…

Se giro parcialmente buscándole, sus piernas aún la rodeaban pero no podía sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su espalda y al verle supo porque, se había apoyado sobre los brazos mientras mantenía la mirada baja casi esperando a que le mostrara su rechazo pero al mismo tiempo no deseando irse; alargo una mano rozándole y consiguiendo que levantara el rostro de golpe, encontró el ceño que esperaba y los labios apretados para contener la retaila de nuevas maldiciones. La frustración era tan evidente que le envolvía como una segunda piel. El Dragon Slayer no pudo contener un suspiro ante el toque venciendo de nuevo el rostro contra la palma de su mano.

-Lo sé -murmuró conocedora, puede que hubiera nacido como humano pero pasar años entrenando con un dragón le había cambiado, y tal y como advertía el diario no sabia controlarlo-, y ser virgen no ayuda precisamente.

El mago ahogo un hiriente comentario ante la ultima brizna de información, por eso mismo se mostraba tan sumisa, no sabia que hacer y no la estaba ayudando precisamente al dejarse arrastrar por lo que sentía; Levy se removió girando completamente entre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia él mientras el pulgar se movía suavemente por su pómulo.

¿Qué narices estaba mal con esta gente?

Destruía la sede del gremio, humillaba públicamente a tres miembros, secuestraba a otro dándole una paliza en el proceso, todo ello para empezar una guerra, y el Maestro en persona le invitaba a unirse.

Se colaba en su casa en pleno despliegue de la mas impredecible naturaleza dragón casi violándola y en vez de echarle a patadas, denunciarle por ello y de paso convertirle en el Dragon Slayer mas puteado sobre todo Earthland, Pantherlily el primero iba a pedir su cabeza ensartada en una pica por lo que había hecho, le tendía una mano en señal de aceptación.

-He buscado información sobre los Dragon Slayers...

-Maldita sea ratón de biblioteca -aquí estaban agresividad y tosquedad al rescate de una situación con la que no sabia como lidiar-, no estamos hablando de que te haya golpeado. Casi te he vio...

-¡Pero no lo has hecho! -dijo cortandole, las cejas juntándose mientras la suave mirada se endurecía en una conocida expresión de determinación y las pequeñas manos le sujetaban de la camiseta- Y solo se considera así si la otra persona no quiere, y yo lo quería... todavía lo quiero.

Esa ultima parte y las lagrimas que asomaban le cerraron a boca de forma definitiva sobre el tema.

Levy le golpeo la mandíbula con la nariz en un gesto claramente juguetón antes de besarle la barbilla y subir dejando un camino de esquivos y cálidos mordiscos en busca de su traspasado lóbulo, antes de que llegase giro el rostro lanzándose en un certero ataque que termino haciéndola gemir de esa forma tan dulce en mitad del agresivo beso, al mismo tiempo la envolvió descuidadamente las caderas con un brazo, ella le rodeo el cuello en respuesta, manteniendole allí al tiempo que respondía tímidamente, la lengua femenina comenzó a investigar con tal cuidado sus colmillos que la apretó con un certero tirón buscando mas de las desconocidas caricias; sintió como enterraba mas profundamente las manos en su pelo primero subiendo por su espalda hasta alcanzar el borde de la camiseta, después por la nuca haciéndole estremecer para después subir por el cuero cabelludo apretando en un constante masaje, era tan relajante que se le escapo un ronroneo.

La maga dejo escapar una risita antes de volver a mover los dedos por esa zona y apartar las manos, gruño pidiendo mas pero aun así ella resbalo por el cuello y los amplios hombros para después bajar casi sin tocar por el torso hasta enganchar el borde de la camiseta con los dedos; ella no tenia los brazos tan largos como para arrancar la prenda como lo había hecho con las suyas pero eso dio igual cuando él se la saco por la cabeza arrojándola lejos.

En Tenrou le había visto con el torso desnudo, de hecho lo había podido tocar mientras le vendaba atendiendo sus heridas pero la situación ahora era muy distinta, ya no se trataba de ayudarle con laceraciones y contusiones mas bien era de acariciarle por que quería saciar una curiosidad; poso una mano sobre el musculoso torso sintiendo el quedo latir del corazón bajo la palma, el calor de la morena piel, la fuerza de los pesados músculos, lentamente acaricio uno de los oscuros pezones con un dedo mientras dejaba que la uña raspara suavemente la sensible piel, la respiración masculina se quedo contenida el tiempo que tardo en hacer un circulo con la yema despertando el pezón masculino, al levantar la vista se encontró con unas pupilas totalmente dilatadas que no perdían detalle de lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

Y entonces se congelo por que no sabia que mas hacer.

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer eso, simplemente sentirle bajo la palma, que no había pensado en que él esperase que hiciera mucho mas; dio un respingo cuando una de las cálidas manos subió por su muslo, apretando para darla confianza. Así que se inclino en busca de la marcada clavícula dando un juguetón mordisco antes de bajar a por el atormentado pezón, al primer lameton los músculos se tensaron y escucho un claro siseo de placer, al segundo la sujetaron de las caderas y no llego al tercero por que en ese momento la levantaron de entre las piernas del Dragon Slayer y la sentaron en el borde de la cama quitandola las braguitas de los tobillos. Separo los muslos al instante permitiendo que el mago se arrodillara acomodandose entre ellos; algo caliente y rígido resbalo contra su vientre y no pudo evitar una mirada entre nerviosa y curiosa encontrándose con el erecto miembro masculino.

¿Eso... eso había estado en... su interior?

Parecía imposible por sus dimensiones, pero el rastro de sangre así lo indicaba.

Deslizo una mano bajando por el torso masculino haciéndole encogerse repentinamente en el momento que paso por encima del definido abdomen y el camino de irutso pelo oscuro, el falo se quedaba a unos pocos centímetros del ombligo masculino y descubrió que tenia piercings a ambos lados muy parecidos a los que el mago exhibía en el resto del cuerpo, al rodearle por la base sintió que contenía la respiración y al deslizar la mano en una prieta caricia palpito mientras le arrancaba un gutural gemido. La cabeza de morenos cabellos se enterró en el hueco de su cuello antes de que los labios masculinos se cerraran sobre su desprotegido lóbulo.

-Sigue...

El torso del mago se apretó contra el suyo cuando alcanzo la sensible cabeza disfrutando en el proceso la rigidez del musculo y la suavidad de la piel, no pudo evitar un siseo cuando rozo sus tensos pezones al respirar con fuerza, la boca de Gajeel se había quedado en su lóbulo mordisqueando para hacerla jadear al tiempo que manipulaba sus guantes a su espalda, sintió un par de tirones y un movimiento brusco después las enormes manos la arrancaron un profundo gemido al ponerse sobre su piel; lo que tardo en subir dejando un camino de mordiscos juguetones por el tenso cuello volvió a gemir su nombre agónicamente antes de hacerla girar el rostro en un beso hambriento.

Gajeel jadeo tras el beso apoyando la frente contra la femenina empujandola suavemente contra el colchón, le había gustado que le tocara, que no se sintiera intimidada por su cuerpo -gestos que no hacían mas que despertar su ego y darle confianza- pero se sentía demasiado necesitado como para dejarla saciar su curiosidad en esta ocasión; ella se agarro a sus hombros con una mirada dubitativa e intento una sonrisa para que confiara en él, debió de funcionar por que se relajo de nuevo ante su dominio hasta que termino totalmente expuesta a él. Levy no era voluptuosa pero tampoco lo que se dice escasa, agradablemente proporcionada era el termino que mejor la definía, hasta que se llegaba a sus caderas, que eran anchas y redondeadas, y perfectas para sus manos cuando la sujeto haciéndola resbalar sobre la cama alejándola un poco del borde; la piel pálida, sin cicatrices ni modificaciones como la suya, solo curvas suaves que complementaban sus planos músculos, levanto una perforada ceja cuando vio los rizos inferiores.

Azules.

Siempre había pensado que se teñía el pelo, con mucho acierto, para llamar la atención, pero no, era todo natural. Claro que Juvia, Natsu, Fried y Wendy tenían el pelo de un color mas bien exótico... ¿Quizá su magia se manifestaba físicamente así? La joven se removió nerviosa ante su prolongado escrutinio y él se lamió los labios antes de hundir los dedos en los rizos separando los cálidos pliegues, latía incluso mas caliente que antes, un quedo murmullo hizo que levantara la vista de su bajo vientre y se encontró con una expresión que difícilmente se le podía atribuir a la tranquila y dulce maga.

Hambre.

Por él, por lo que la hacia y por lo que la haría.

Salvo que en esta ocasión era los entrantes, el plato principal y el postre, y no iba a parar hasta dejárselo bien claro.

-Gihihi.

Levy se levanto sobre los antebrazos lo que tardo en escucharle reír, un segundo después estiro el cuello cuando la cálida boca del mago descendió por su garganta, pellizcandola con los dientes antes de lamer largamente la zona pero en el momento en que mostró el cuello ofreciéndose el cálido aliento bajo hasta despertar uno de sus pezones, la larga lengua la acaricio antes de atraerlo entre los dientes y mordisquearlo. Se arqueo al instante gimiendo y apretando las rodillas contra sus caderas mientras metía los dedos entre el pelo masculino, el Dragon Slayer ronroneo de nuevo antes de cubrir el otro seno con la mano y bajar su vez por su costado dejando un camino de suaves mordiscos.

Tembló al sentir que con el otro brazo la cambiaba las caderas de posición y tuvo el tiempo justo de gemir su nombre antes de que hundiera la lengua profundamente en su cuerpo.

Unido al mareante aroma vino el sabor, después los gemidos y la respiración superficial, comenzo a removerse obligandole a usar las manos para sujetarla y no hacerla daño en un descuido, una de las femeninas se enredo en su pelo consiguiendo que gruñera de nuevo ante el toque. Salió despacio de su interior, con el sabor de la sangre virginal logrando que le cosquillearan los colmillos, aplasto la parte ancha de la lengua contra la sensible perla deslizando un dedo de vuelta a sus profundidades con lentitud, dejando que sintiese todo el recorrido, lo que tardo en alcanzar el clítoris con la punta chasqueo consiguiendo que gritase y aterrizase contra el colchón totalmente desmadejada.

El bamboleo de los suaves montículos le llamo la atención de nuevo y dejo de sujetarla la cadera subiendo la mano por el tembloroso abdomen hasta sopesar uno de los senos, encajaba tan bien, la palma y los dedos cubriéndolo completamente notando la suavidad de la piel, como de tierno era el musculo de debajo y la rugosidad del pequeño y erecto pezón, los labios le picaron ante la necesidad de volver a derretirlo con su lengua pero se refreno dando un suave pellizco a la punta que la hizo gemir de nuevo, le interesaba mas lo que tenia contra la boca, básicamente por que gracias a lo que estaba haciendo sentía como se acumulaba la tensión en el cuerpo bajo suya. Lo que las uñas tardaron en arañarle el cuero cabelludo se percato de que separaba las piernas todo lo que le dejaban sus brazos y que arqueaba las caderas en su contra, siguiéndole el ritmo a cada lameton y caricia, retiro la mano ganadose un quejido de desilusión cosa que cambio cuando comenzó a dilatarla usado un dedo mas en esta ocasión, por mucho que quisiera detenerse tras dejarla satisfecha el instinto exigía su tributo al completo y ahora que era mas consciente de lo que hacia podría prepararla adecuadamente para lo que estaba por venir.

Ella comenzó a temblar bajo su dominio y él acelero los coordinados movimientos hasta que los entrecortados jadeos se convirtieron en un gemido agudo y sostenido.

Levanto la vista y se enorgulleció de ver como se liberaba como respuesta a sus atenciones, dio un ultimo lameton que la arranco un débil quejido en el que distinguió su nombre cosa que no supo como evaluar y aparto las manos para hacer resbalar los pantalones desde donde se habían quedado antes, cuando vio que no podía seguir dio un par de patadas a las botas consiguiendo lanzarlas hacia la puerta y se desembarazo de la ahora molesta prenda junto con la ropa interior. Dio un suave mordisco en el interior del muslo femenino haciéndola respingar y abrir los ojos, ella comprendió al instante que la necesidad remontaba y resbalo un poco mas hacia el centro del colchón dejandole espacio para que subiera tras ella.

Eso le hizo sonreír, por que perseguirla no hacia mas que recordarle que entre los dragones el encontrar una compañera no dejaba de ser una caza constante.

La suya, increíblemente, había llegado al final.

Tenia ganas de salir corriendo por la ventana a proclamarlo a toda Magnolia, desnudo, y a gritos si hacia falta.

El cuerpo femenino rodó hasta mostrarle la espalda y su redondeado final, levantándose sobre los codos antes de lanzarle una mirada por encima del hombro con un parpadeo lleno de torpeza y timidez que no hizo mas que secarle la garganta antes de temblar de anticipación; no iba a negar que desde que empezó a sentirse atraído por ella había deseado tenerla así bajo el, al fin y al cabo lo suyo no eran unas simples posaderas, pero antes de que el instinto tomara el control asalvajandole por la clara invitación del gesto consiguió subir a la cama, darla un cachete jugueton en una de las tentadoras mejillas que la hizo gritar sorprendida por el repentino y violento contacto y cubrirla con su cuerpo haciendo que se tumbase manteniendo las piernas juntas. No perdió el tiempo en besarla notando al instante una delicada mano trepando por su mandíbula hasta enredarse con el pelo de su nuca dejandole pleno acceso a los suaves montículos por lo que se limito a sujetarla con la mano libre de las caderas y lanzar las suyas hacia adelante para penetrarla.

Por un breve instante se encajo pero termino resbalando entre sus pliegues sin conseguirlo.

Gajeel gruño molesto mientras Levy gemía ante el hambre implícita.

El mago volvió a arremeter pero en este caso, cuando se encajo de nuevo y a pesar de su agarre sobre sus caderas, consiguió levantarlas lo suficiente para evitar que resbalase y así comenzó a internarse en el delicado cuerpo; el sensible glande fue preludio suficiente de los centímetros de falo que había detrás por lo que Levy intento arquearse de alguna forma para acomodarse a la evidente intrusión pero el cuerpo tras suya la mantuvo inmovilizada. Rompió el beso jadeando, echando primeramente la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro del Dragon Slayer para después enterrar el rostro en un cojín cercano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de relajarse ante la evidente invasión, no era como sus dedos o lengua, o como antes que había estado demasiado aturdida, ahora sentía como la dilataba lentamente y supo que su cuerpo era reacio a acogerle. Hasta que Gajeel localizo un punto hasta ese momento desconocido entre su oreja y cuello con los labios.

Se derritió ante las nuevas atenciones.

Y el Dragon Slayer se enterró hasta la base sin que su cuerpo se resistiera ante ello.

-Mierda... Levy...

-Gajeel... -gimió encogiéndose todo lo que podía.

El mago sobre ella se quedo quieto, ronroneando al tiempo que espaciaba los besos y lametones en su cuello para relajarla, la joven inclino el rostro dándole un mejor acceso y en ese momento volvió a desnudar los colmillos por la nueva invitación, se aparto al instante, un remordimiento a su total confianza recordandole el por que no era buena idea; hizo retroceder las caderas ganando un siseo de la temblorosa maga, la permitió arquearse cuando volvió a su interior maravillándose al sentir que su instinto se aplacaba de forma real en años, metió el brazo entre el cuerpo femenino y el colchón hasta alcanzar el sensible nudo de nervios con los dedos al percatarse de la diferencia entre sus respiraciones, ella dejo escapar un amortiguado chillido de sorpresa ante las caricias cosa que le hizo sonreir.

En el momento que los gemidos se hicieron mas agudos supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Levy se aferró donde pudo, lo que resulto ser las sabanas bajo ella y uno de los antebrazos masculinos; cuando Gajeel se había deslizado entre sus piernas dejando que su boca la excitara no había podido decir nada, ni pensar en nada que no fuera en mover las caderas para recibir las caricias allí donde su cuerpo las necesitaba de forma desesperada. Verle mordisquearla necesitado fue lo mas excitante que la había hecho desde que entro por la puerta de su casa.

Quizá por eso rodó dándole a entender que no tenia problema en seguir por donde lo habían dejado.

Luego había encontrado ese punto dulce bajo su oreja haciendo que todas sus percepciones se centraron en su lengua y labios, en los suaves mordiscos que la daba, como los piercings de los antebrazos añadían un punto frío y rudo a la desconocida ternura y el largo pelo masculino se deslizaba despeinado por su espalda, después fue consciente en como la dilataba y palpitaba en su interior y lo que tardo en deslizarse fuera siseo percatándose de los centímetros que su cuerpo, contra todo pronostico, envolvía. Él era grande en todos los sentidos. Y cuando sus dedos pasaron a atormentarla entre las piernas con caricias concretas mientras la otra mano masajeaba sus senos pudo acomodarse a cada nueva embestida ganando un gruñido satisfecho por ello, y elocuentes gemidos cuando a pesar de la inusual postura y su evidente inexperiencia respondió contoneándose en su contra.

En el momento en que la hizo voltear el rostro y la beso con voracidad las arremetidas ganaron fuerza y velocidad, estremeciéndola a cada estocada. Cuando no pudo seguirle el ritmo le dejo hacer, y eso pareció frenarle, aunque no detenerle.

Gajeel solo fue consciente de tres cosas, de como el cuerpo entre sus brazos volvía a relajarse a su control, de que los músculos se le convertían en cuerdas que se tensaban a cada movimiento hacia su ingle y de como rugió arqueándose mientras se vertía en ella. Alcanzó a sentir los dientes femeninos contra su brazo mientras el aturdimiento le impedía saber si verdaderamente había alcanzo el clímax; tras un largo rato sobre ella intento moverse para librarla del peso muerto que era pero su cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar así que se limito a deslizarse hasta quedar a su lado.

Lo que tardo en acomodarse algo mejor le ronroneo de placer.

Eso le gusto.

Mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

También como se quedaba tumbada mirandole con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando y sonriendole, la forma en que sus cuerpos se adaptaban en el reposo y ella frotaba la nariz contra el brazo que había puesto bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, la respiración femenina dio un salto cuando deslizo el pulgar en círculos por la nuca; los colmillos le comenzaron a hormiguear de nuevo exigiendo que la marcara al verla tan relajada en su presencia pero por suerte era fácil de controlar, ademas tenia demasiado en lo que pensar.

Rememoró todas las veces que habían pasado tiempo juntos: los festivales de Magnolia, las veces que se limitaban a tirarse en la hierba de algún prado tras un paseo, las misiones que compartían para desesperación del resto de componentes de Gear Shadow y los ratos en que cocinaban aunque por mucho que ella y Lily los llamaran así en realidad él solía mirarla y ayudar muy de vez en cuando; y entonces la verdad de esas acciones le golpeó, él había mantenido una relación con alguien, una en la que el contacto físico no existía y no precisamente por que no se deseara.

Era excitante y paralizante saber que ella le aceptaba hasta ese nivel.

Pero por desgracia había un inconveniente al único momento de paz absoluta que había tenido en su vida.

Su misión como contra espía en Raven Tail.

-¿Por qué no me has mordido?

Detuvo las caricias en el momento, antes le había dado a entender que sabia por lo que estaba pasando con bastante acierto pero no que supiera lo que significaba ese ultimo gesto, o quizá si y no entendía como había conseguido mantener los colmillos dentro de la boca en vez de en su piel.

Levy se levanto sobre los codos observando que el mago tenia una mirada que jamas había esperado ver en alguien como él, duda, remordimiento y miedo... algo le torturaba y no se atrevía a decírselo, por un momento dudó en presionarle para que se lo dijera pero si había sido capaz de soportar su abrasivo y rudo comportamiento durante todo ese tiempo seria capaz de lidiar con aquello que le atormentaba. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar, bueno, le habría gustado que fuera mas tierno pero para ser un Dragon Slayer se podría decir que había resultado contenido lo cual era una agradable sorpresa; él había usado sus sentidos para saber cuales eran los movimientos correctos, como satisfacerla sin necesidad de que dijera nada o le guiara en nada, apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro mientras los parpados se le cerraban y se obligo a abrirlos de nuevo, se sentía agradablemente cansada y el calor del cuerpo masculino no ayudaba a mantenerla despierta.

Parpadeo enfocando la vista encontrándose con los curiosos ojos de rasgadas pupilas y no pudo evitar la tentación de observarle mas detenidamente; las depiladas cejas donde solo había piercings, los inusuales ojos remarcados por unas pestañas cortas y espesas, las lineas paralelas de microdermales(1) bajando a ambos lados de la recta nariz, los finos labios tras los que se ocultaban los colmillos que hacían su sonrisa mas característica aún. Solo su expresión resultaba extraña con semejantes rasgos, la evaluaba, como si esperase que en cualquier momento se dispusiera a gritar contrariada por lo ocurrido.

¿Acaso no había dejado claro ese punto antes?

Apoyo la mano en la afilada mandíbula consiguiendo que se aproximara y buscando sus labios de forma inmediata.

El beso fue tranquilo, relajado, mas para disfrutar de la desconocida intimidad del gesto que de investigarse mutuamente. Las enormes manos la acercaron al musculoso torso, metió la mano por los revueltos mechones ganándose un gruñido de satisfacción y sonrió al tener la oportunidad de empezar a descubrir cosas que le gustaban, antes apenas la había dejado tiempo para devolver parte de las atenciones y que ahora la dejara tanta libertad la asombraba.

-Estoy preparada para las consecuencias -murmuró contra sus labios al separarse.

Él frunció el ceño alejándose pero sin soltarla. Sin atreverse a decir lo que quería en realidad, salvo que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento si quería dejarla en claro que deseaba tener un futuro con ella.

-Las afueras de la ciudad. Ni un milímetro mas.

Gajeel observo que un sonrojo se extendía por las suaves mejillas ante las implicaciones que acompañaban a esa afirmación, él vivía en una reformada choza casi en mitad del bosque, fiel a la naturaleza dragón del aislamiento y la tranquilidad, era la única de todo el gremio que la conocía y sabia lo que le gustaban los silenciosos espacios que la rodeaban; pero ella solía preferir vivir en un sitio algo mas habitado y cercano a las zonas donde podía encontrar mas fácilmente sus fuentes de información. Era todo lo que podía ofrecerla en este momento. Tendría que explicarle a Makarov que ya no podía ser su espía en Raven Tail, ahora mismo, ella, lo que representaba para su naturaleza era mas importante que cualquier misión que hubiera tomado para ser aceptado en un gremio que había sido su enemigo hacia años.

-Pero tu instinto, si no me muerdes...-susurro atrayendole a la realidad.

-Si no me alejo durante mucho tiempo no deberá suponer ningún problema.

Terco e inamovible como siempre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo?

Fue el turno del mago de sonrojarse, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada avergonzado.

Levy se rió suavemente ante la previsible reacción, fue a levantarse para salir de sus brazos pero la golpeo con un dedo en el gesto conocido en la frente.

-¿Donde te crees que vas, enana?

-La comida... ¡Gajeel!

El Dragon Slayer se sentó tirándola una manta por encima que la tapo completamente, ella se revolvió arrodillándose antes de retirarla de un tirón, al momento asomaron las mejillas hinchadas y el labio inferior mas prominente que el superior, su reconocible cara de contrariedad.

-Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos cuanto mas tenerte en pie -localizó los pantalones y se los puso, al no ver la camiseta por ningún lado se levantó-, ya termino de cocinar yo, gihihi. Aprovechare y le pondré algo de hierro a tu parte.

Salió de la habitación con una almohada persiguiéndole en vez de las acostumbradas quejas de la joven de pelo azul, dejo que el almohadón le golpeara dejando escapar un gruñido y espero hasta escuchar el suspiro que emitió y como al poco se volvía a tumbar en el lío de cojines que era la cama, sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió al desastre de cocina que habían dejado atrás.

Cuando vio las verduras a medio pelar, los trozos de pollo en la sarten, las latas de cerveza y las bolsitas con distintas palometas y tornillos se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

¿Como narices Levy y Pantherlily convertían todo eso en un banquete?

* * *

Notas:

(1) Es un piercing que se implanta por dentro de la piel y queda dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Básicamente consiste en introducir una parte dentro del cuerpo, dejando en la superficie la punta saliente del mismo.

-.-

Me encanta jugar con la parte instintiva/dragón de este hombre, es tan divertida y tiene tantas posibilidades.

Y tras ver la trastada de Mashima en el capitulo 334 (madre mia, o Gray ha hecho un clon de si mismo en hielo o Urtear mas vale que sea buena volviendo el tiempo atras para resucitarle) quiza me lanze con un Gray/Juvia, todo depende de como acaben las cosas ^^

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Marcaje

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Manada.  
**

**2ª Parte: Marcaje.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

Se sentía frío.

Anestesiado.

Desprovisto de cualquier emoción que no fuera un sordo dolor.

Levanto la vista hacia las ramas llenas de nieve pensando en que ese lugar era algo sagrado y maldito a la vez; aquí se reunían los chiquillos de la ciudad para jugar, las familias para pasar el día tirados en el césped o disfrutar de la nieve, era también donde se organizaban muchos de los puestos de los festivales... y también cuando se había dado cuenta que ella, esa diminuta y delicada mujer de pelo azul, era su pareja. Solo por eso consideraba este lugar sagrado. Aunque sus acciones lo habían convertido en maldito. Si se fijaba todavía podían verse las marcas que habían dejado sus abrazaderas en la madera; esa noche le había perseguido incluso después de los primeros exámenes, su expresión, los gritos, como se había resistido a que la inmovilizara obligandole a dejarla inconsciente...

Tenia que haber sido mas contundente con Makarov, explicarle mas crudamente lo que le estaba obligando a hacer, no debería haber seguido siendo su espía durante los años siguientes; les había pasado factura hasta tal punto que sospechaba que su pareja pensaba que solo estaba con ella por saldar el violento inicio de su relación hacia mas de diez años cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord, en realidad era todo lo que quería en una compañera: compasiva, decidida, curiosa y cariñosa, le llamaba la atención cuando se sobrepasaba y no le trataba como si fuera un imbécil, o por lo menos tan imbécil como aparentaba...

Mantenerla segura había sido el motivo por el que las marcas de sus colmillos no adornaran su cuello aunque ambos lo desearan. Si Iván se hubiera enterado de que así era que no habría hecho ese malnacido para asegurar su reticente lealtad.

Había hecho lo correcto, aunque eso le hubiera costado su confianza.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

Las rodillas se le doblaron ante ese hecho, el golpe contra el suelo reverberando por su maltrecha musculatura, por sus huesos rotos, estuvo tentado de golpear el suelo con los puños pero si lo hacia nada le aseguraba que pudiera evitar gritar de dolor, o de agonía.

Si hacia eso llamaría la atención de los que le buscaban y quería estar solo.

Lo necesitaba.

Cuando Iván había creído oportuno atacar tras unos años en los que se había demostrado que era cuestión de tiempo que Fairy Tail recuperara su antiguo estatus, por la mera cabezoneria de sus componentes, él había pedido ser el desencadenante, un ataque desde dentro en el mismo instante en que el resto de Raven Tail entrara por las puertas principales, esas malditas hadas le habían robado siete años de su vida y quería el privilegio de verlas descubrir una verdad amarga. Kurogane Gajeel no perdonaba. Salvo que días después entro por las puertas del gremio y se dirigió a Makarov en la barra, el maestro no necesito que dijera nada, se había puesto en pie sobre una mesa y había dicho lo que ocurriría. Todos en la sala se callaron mirándole en el momento en que Titania pregunto por el origen de la información, y ella supo de inmediato que eso era lo que le atormentaba, lo que le impedía marcarla como lo que era para su naturaleza. Cuando le miro ya sabia lo que iba a encontrar, arrepentimiento y culpa, el incompleto vinculo del emparejamiento mostrándola lo que sentía y confirmando las sospechas de las veces que había sentido ira y rabia cuando él estaba en una reunión con Iván. Y vergüenza tras haberse apareado con ella tras esas ocasiones.

Había estado acampada en casa de la maga de espíritus celestiales hasta el día mismo del ataque, de ser por el la había encerrado en casa con Pantherlily, diablos, incluso le habría pedido al fanboy de pelo verde que escribiera trampas lo suficientemente complicadas para evitar que saliera, después de eso perdería muy convenientemente todo el material que la permitiera deshacerlas en la fogata mas cercana. En cambio se había visto obligado a verla desde lejos, su rostro con la acostumbrada expresión de determinación mientras protegía el gremio con sus propias runas.

Lo ultimo que había visto de ella era que caía por culpa de Kurohebi.

Después de eso su instinto le había llevado a matar a Iván.

Recordaba muy poco, las ansias de matar al que había provocado todo le habían dominado hasta el punto de lanzarse a por el maestro de Raven Tail ignorando todo tipo de precauciones al enfrentarse a un mago de semejante poder, Laxus le sujeto tratando de frenarle pero se lo había quitado de encima de un empujón. Por lo menos el prepotente de su padre no volvería a usar ambas manos para hacer magia. Pero por supuesto que ese bastardo se guardaba un as en la manga, siempre tenia uno, casi deseaba que de verdad le hubiera matado en ese momento para no tener que pasar por todo esto; cuando al fin había sido capaz de sobreponerse a la nada de la inconsciencia, llego la ilusión de que estaba a su lado en el hospital, de que podía sentir sus emociones y oler su aroma... pero estaba solo.

De nuevo.

Dos manos heladas y envueltas en vendas se metieron entre su pelo y le enmarcaron el rostro.

Levy sonrió cuando Gajeel levanto el rostro de golpe, el gruñido que preparaba se corto en seco y la exótica mirada la recorrió entera, bien sabia que no estaba en su mejor momento llena de apósitos y vendajes que tapaban laceraciones, contusiones y heridas variadas pero cuando la mirada de incredulidad paso a ser una de necesidad su cuerpo respondió.

El mago por el contrario la atrajo en un abrazo feroz, haciéndola caer de rodillas en contra suya y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Buscando su carótida(2).

-¿Gajeel?

El Dragon Slayer desnudo los colmillos localizando el pulso con la lengua y los apoyo suavemente.

La joven de pelo azul solo pudo sonreír comprensiva, esto era lo mas cerca que Gajeel Redfox iba a estar de pedirla matrimonio; entre los dragones no había complicadas ceremonias, no había votos recitados delante de otros, simplemente eran dos seres uniéndose, si alguien cuestionaba el marcaje podía encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que ambos defenderían al otro con uñas y dientes. Ella se había sentido preparada cuando la reclamo hacia años pero nunca había sabido el por que él luchaba contra el instinto de marcarla si eso era lo que su naturaleza mandaba, y sospechaba que él también quería dada la posesividad casi enfermiza cuando su necesidad se desataba.

-Sí... sí quiero Gajeel -susurro estirando el cuello y dándole un mejor acceso.

El mago emitió un suspiro de gratitud ante esas palabras y apretó lentamente y con suavidad, no queriendo hacer mas daño en el delicado cuerpo de su compañera, las manos subieron por sus brazos y le envolvieron los hombros haciendo que el cuerpo femenino se apretase un poco mas en su contra, entonces rompió la maltratada piel bajo los labios arrancándola un quejido y no pudo evitar un gruñido a los que olía acercándose antes de atrapar las primeras gotas de sangre con la lengua. Gimió sonoramente ante el pinchazo en su alma, un diminuto punto de luz abriéndose camino en mitad de la oscuridad que allí imperaba, latiendo con calor y persistencia, delicado en la forma de brillar, mostrandole los miedos y esperanzas de la joven en sus brazos y los sacrificios que había hecho por estar con alguien como él; el emparejamiento se completaba con el marcaje pero jamas esperó que lo hiciera así, desnudandola de tal manera que en cualquier momento sabría el por que se sentía de una forma concreta sin necesidad de tocarla.

Seria suya a un nivel tan profundo que el día que muriese en verdad no querría seguir viviendo.

La mago de Guion Solido se aferro con mas fuerza a su pareja cuando le sintió tragar, Gajeel volvió a gruñir y la experiencia le dijo que era de advertencia a algo que se acercaba y que el, tan perdido en sus instintos, asociaba con algo desconocido y por tanto peligroso; paso las manos por los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarle y de que el resto vieran que no era una amenaza, a pesar de la violencia que había desplegado cuando el ataque de Kurohebi la dejo inconsciente jamas la usaría en su contra.

No de nuevo.

Cuando tras varios días al fin había sido capaz de ponerse en pie -ayudada por unas muletas y por Lily- lo primero que había hecho era ir al lado del Dragon Slayer que aun estaba en cuidados intensivos, varios doctores la avisaron de que estar sentada tantas horas no era bueno para su recuperación pero siguió tercamente a su lado, él la necesitaba; al principio cuando el vinculo empezó a formarse había estado asustada al sentir emociones que no eran suyas por lo que localizo el diario de entre sus múltiples obras de referencia y volvió a leerlo, en esta ocasión no se salto las partes privadas y eso les ayudo a descubrir que poco a poco irían desarrollando una empatia entre ellos, serian capaces de saber que era lo que sentía su pareja, de como reaccionaba a lo que les hacia y de conocerla tan profundamente que daría igual el tiempo que llevasen juntos: se complementarían. En el caso de los Dragon Slayers era algo necesario puesto que el uso continuado de su magia los convertía en magos mas bien instintivos y salvajes, muy destructivos, así que el vinculo era un punto de anclaje; en el caso de su pareja les servia para conocerlos mejor, para saber que era lo que sentían y ayudarlos en caso necesario, era una ventana continuamente abierta a las emociones del mago.

Pero eso solo lo iniciaba el marcaje.

No sabían por que ellos eran capaces de sentir lo que le ocurría a su compañero, cosa que pasaba cuando la emoción era demasiado intensa o estaban muy cerca; ademas había estado tan ofuscada con que la hubiera omitido que estaba espiando en Raven Tail desde que se unió al gremio que no se percato de que su pareja estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para recuperar su confianza. Cuando todo lo que tenia que haber hecho era acercarse, por que de la misma forma que era incapaz de negarla nada a ella le ocurría lo mismo con él.

Entonces Juvia tuvo que moverla de vuelta a su habitación.

Y Gajeel eligió ese momento para despertar tras casi un par de semanas inconsciente.

La antigua miembro de Phantom Lord la había despertado histérica, no sabiendo si pedir perdón por haberla movido a un sitio mas cómodo para su recuperación o por que Gajeel había huido del hospital y no había forma de localizarlo. Como narices había sido capaz de moverse en su estado era todo un misterio para los demás salvo para ella, por que sabia perfectamente que los instintos del mago podían espolearle de forma muy concreta, así que había hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

Acudir a su pareja para darle seguridad.

-Gajeel... -susurro cuando noto que lamia las heridas recién abiertas- tenemos que volver al hospital.

Ronroneo en cuanto las amplias manos se deslizaron por su espalda, no estaba excesivamente dolorida ni cansada pero sentir las suaves caricias, como la apretaba contra el musculoso tórax... mentiría si dijera que no lo había echado de menos, como muchas otras cosas; llevo las manos al rostro del mago antes de acariciar por el hueso de la ceja, bajando por los pómulos y alcanzando los labios hasta separarlos, varias gotas de sangre, su sangre, aun estaban en la suave parcela de piel, la lengua masculina asomo rápidamente limpiándolas y no pudo evitar atraerle en un beso feroz. Normalmente la boca del mago tenia un leve regusto metálico pero esta vez estaba acentuado por lo que había hecho, el cuerpo masculino tirito y se separo lo suficiente para observar que volvía a nevar.

-En la misma habitación -murmuro envolviéndola con los brazos en un intento de que no se resfriara, no es que no se fiara de la chaqueta de punto que llevaba pero teniendo en cuenta como termino en la ultima guerra de nieve no quería tentar a la suerte.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo...

Frunció el ceño pero se relajo cuando la joven se apretó de nuevo en su contra.

-... no vuelvas a jugarte así la vida-susurro, el dolor proveniente de las emociones del mago la hizo temblar.

-Era el mas indicado para el trabajo y en aquel momento necesitaba hacer algo por Fairy Tail- gruñó de mala gana, todo lo ocurrido en el pasado le vino a la mente y supo que decírselo era la respuesta correcta.

-Por Mavis, Gajeel...

El borboton de agonía le supero haciéndole boquear por la vorágine de emociones: terror por lo que le había ocurrido, dolor por la deliberada omisión... en ocasiones su compañera pensaba demasiado y era en esos momentos cuando se percataba de que no necesitaba sus puños o su magia para hacerla daño de nuevo, solo ser el puñetero malnacido que en ocasiones era. Apretó a la llorosa joven contra su torso mientras la acariciaba lentamente tratando de que sintiera tranquilidad y calma.

-Eres un estúpido...

-Dime algo que no sepa enana -respondió a su conocido y cariñoso insulto.

Su propio alivio pareció calmarla y suspiró para acto seguido inspirar con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en el revuelto pelo, buscando el aroma propio de ella y encontrándolo bajo las capas de los antisépticos y los medicamentos que habían empleado para ayudarla a recuperarse, allí seguían estando las conocidas frutas y flores que tanta hambre le provocaban.

Cuando ella busco su boca de nuevo ronroneo divertido.

-Parece ser que ya esta todo solucionado.

Los dos respingaron rompiendo el beso, Gajeel puso una mano sobre los azulados mechones haciéndola enterrar el rostro en su cuello, el otro brazo envolviendo protectoramente el delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, mucho mas preparado para un enfrentamiento directo.

Salvo que la nieve crujió a su espalda, una manta los cubrió y el enorme cuerpo de Pantherlily se movió hasta ponerse frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de seriedad.

-Maldito gato -rezongo aflojando el abrazo. Levy se removió quedando de lado pero ni se alejo ni le soltó-, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Y tu no vuelvas a engañarnos -le señalo, para cualquiera que no los conociera había pensado en la curiosa escena buscando la broma. Una figura gatuna de casi dos metros en pantalones haciendo que un hombre de aspecto terrorífico palideciera-, puedes ser un mago de gran poder pero en las relaciones eres peor que cualquier otro ser humano.

-Callate.

Levy le acaricio y le borró el ya conocido mohin con un rápido beso.

-Entendemos por que lo hiciste, entiendo por que te has negado a ciertas... cosas -movió el pulgar rozando la corta barba que tenia tras días de absoluta dejadez-... pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Por favor.

Y allí estaba la única emoción que podría haberle encadenado a Magnolia poniéndolos a todos en peligro, empezando por ella y siguiendo con el por la aparente "traición".

Preocupación por su seguridad, por su integridad.

Por su vida.

-M-A-R-C-A-J-E-

_Lo sintió mas que verlo, el dolor lacerante atravesando de parte a parte, el ritmo salvaje del corazón saltándose un latido mientras iba frenando hasta ir tan lento que no permitía seguir con vida el cuerpo de su poseedor._

_El grito de rabia e ira tan impropio de ella rellenando el repentino silencio..._

_Makarov invocando su poder real, "El Gigante de la Guerra" levantándose de nuevo pidiendo la sangre de su bastago por haber matado a uno de sus apreciados acogidos._

_Pero para ella ya seria demasiado tarde._

_Por que habría perdido al único que la había amado con tal pasión que jamas un simple humano podría igualar..._

Despertó con un escalofrío, todavía con la modorra encima se movió por inercia buscando el conocido cuerpo de su pareja, cálido y cómodo, pero solo se encontró con varios almohadones mas, levanto la cabeza percatándose de que estaba en la cama y escuchando al fin el ruido proveniente de la cocina. Por supuesto. Se había dormido en su contra justo después de que Makarov y Mirajane se fueran tras pasar un rato con ellos, como si soportar el estado ansioso, nervioso y excitado de Gajeel con las visitas fuera fácil, nada como un poco de ira, rabia e histerismo cortesía del resto de los miembros del gremio que se habían apuntado a ultima hora para completar la mezcla; solo quería descansar pero desde que dejaron el hospital hacia unas semanas no habían pasado ni dos días sin que alguno se pasara a verles, a ella no le importaba de hecho lo agradecía por que así tenia algo que la distrajera de la monotonía que era el dejar que su cuerpo se recuperase, adoraba unas buenas vacaciones como el que mas pero por desgracia no era buena idea hacer eso con el Dragon Slayer. Su pareja solo descansaba cuando lo necesitaba o creía oportuno hacerlo, obligarlo a ello le volvía nervioso, y las visitas inesperadas de sus compañeros de gremio a su casa solían llevarle al extremo de la paranoia.

Pero ahora mismo estaba hasta cierto punto relajado.

Se deslizo por el borde de la cama cogiendo una de las viejas camisas del mago antes de dirigirse a la cocina; Gajeel mascullaba frente a una cazuela mientras atacaba lo que había en ella con una cuchara de madera, tenia la muleta contra la encimera y el peso sobre la pierna sana, a Lily no se le veía por ninguna parte y eso resultaba raro por que normalmente no perdía la oportunidad de reírse del mago y sus torpes intentos de conseguir algo comestible -a pesar de las veces que él la ayudaba los platos elaborados seguían siendo su talón de aquiles-, deslizo la mano por su espalda llamando su atención y se asomo para ver quien era su victima ahora.

Una bola grumosa y parcialmente quemada la saludo desde el fondo.

-¿Pasta?

-¿No estabas cansada?-se defendió.

El Dragon Slayer bufo dejando que le quitara la olla de las manos y termino renqueando hasta acabar sentando a la mesa observando como ponía a "la cosa" en remojo, alargo la mano y cogió varias tuercas del tazón de chatarra junto al frutero; desde que Wendy había visto las marcas en el cuello de Levy y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos lo que era obvio para los de su clase -que la delicada mago había sido formalmente reclamada- no habían transcurrido ni dos días sin que alguien se pasara por su casa, podía contar con los dedos de una mano a cuantos miembros podía soportar dentro de su espacio personal y por eso justamente cada vez que Salamander aparecía por allí terminaba deseando expulsarlos a todos, a patadas. Ese despliegue emocional afectaba de forma especialmente agresiva a su compañera para nada acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos de humor haciendo que generalmente durmiera un rato extra en esas ocasiones. Y el terminaba tan cansado después de tener que frenar a ese cabeza de chorlito ante cada nuevo intento de ver como era su guarida y lo que tenían en cada armario y cajón que el hambre solía asaltarle según salían por la puerta.

Su pareja se movió por la habitación recogiendo pan de molde, lechuga, embutido, mayonesa y un par de platos que fue dejando en la mesa.

Sandwiches.

Lo que mejor combinaba con su chatarra.

Pero debido a que Wendy le había propuesto a Lily ir a comprar a una nueva tienda tenían varias horas de tranquilidad por delante lo que hacia que su hambre fuese muy distinta, hacer algo elaborado de comer había sido una forma de mantener las manos ocupadas en algo que requería su atención a tiempo completo. Su compañera necesitaba descansar. En el momento en que Levy pasaba a su lado para lavar las hojas de la lechuga se aproximo para darle un beso rápido y termino atrapándola en su contra, al instante los brazos femeninos le envolvieron y cuando respondió obligandola a abrir la boca para profundizar gimió apretándose en su contra, metió una rodilla entre sus piernas consiguiendo subirla a horcajadas sobre su muslo.

-Fuera ropa -gruño bajando los besos por el delicado cuello hasta alcanzar la marca de sus colmillos.

-¿O qué?

Nunca jamas se cansaría de la sonrisa lobuna que la dedicaba cada vez que le planteaba un reto, ni como sus músculos se tensaban por la anticipación, o de como su crudo deseo crepitaba con tanta fuerza que la dejaba sin respiración; tembló cuando la perforada nariz bajo por su escote con calma y alcanzaba el borde superior de la camiseta, la lengua asomo dando un lameton al tapado pezón y ayudando a humedecer la ropa que tenia puesta. Eso la arranco un sonoro gemido. La boca del mago era caliente, ese tipo de caricias húmedas, la lengua de él raspando como efecto secundario de su rugido -algo mas ruda desde que añadió los dos piercings nuevos- y de todo eso solo había sentido el toque firme; atrapada entre la mesa y él unicamente pudo desembarazarse de la camisa por que, por supuesto, él volvió a atacar sus senos con la tela de por medio, mordiendo tras la succión y llevándose la prenda con los dientes hasta que se le escapaba y descendía a por el otro montículo.

Una de las grandes manos comenzó a subir por el costado levantando la prenda hasta dejarla los senos al descubierto, momento en el cual soplo por las húmedas puntas haciendo que se arqueara. Supo que le había dado un tirón al pelo cuando le escucho sisear en protesta, el mago se separo levemente mirándola contrariado un segundo antes de bajar una mano por su costado apretarla uno de los firmes glúteos haciéndola respingar y llevar los dedos por dentro de la corta pernera del pantalón que usaba para estar por casa hasta hundir lentamente la yema del dedo corazón en su núcleo.

-¡Gajeel!

El nombrado rió contra su pezón.

-No haberme tirado del pelo -murmuró deslizando la lengua en una esquiva caricia.

Se removió buscando un contacto mas directo que la suave presión contra su intimidad, Gajeel cambio la mano al frente de su vientre, hundiendo la totalidad del dedo en su interior en un único y rápido movimiento, la postura evitó que se arqueara ante esa demostración de hambre, el pulgar masculino se encargo del paquete de nervios mientras dos dedos la demostraban el ritmo que otra parte de él iba a tener con ella.

Uno profundo, rápido y agresivo.

Lo cual era conocido, familiar y necesitado.

El Dragon Slayer ronroneo cuando a pesar de la postura la maga de Guion Solido consiguió enterrar una mano dentro de sus pantalones y le insto con un certero tirón a ir mas rápido, por supuesto que lo haría, pero ahora mismo estaba mas ocupado de disfrutar los contenidos estremecimientos, la expresión de placentera obnubilación del sonrojado rostro y los apenas silenciados gemidos de placer, pellizco suavemente la sensible perla y se levanto haciendo que se pusiera en pie.

-No... por favor...

Por supuesto que sabia que estaba cerca, pero la experiencia les había enseñado que para no hacerla daño cuando el instinto del reclamo rugía con tal intensidad era conveniente que físicamente le necesitara, lamió la melosidad de los dedos mientras se deshacía de las prendas inferiores de ambos antes de acudir al hambriento abrazo de su pareja, ella le guió con fiereza dándole el tiempo justo para girar el rostro lo suficiente para evitar la nariz femenina y entre abrió los labios listo para el momento en que cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un jadeo, sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino resbalando la una sobre la otra en una húmeda caricia, al momento bajo las manos por las redondeadas caderas, sujetándola de los glúteos para levantarla contra su erección y sonrió al escuchar el gemido de satisfacción.

La chispeante excitación femenina le espoleo.

Pero solo quedaba elegir donde por que sabia perfectamente una cosa, iba a tener esos tobillos al alcance de sus colmillos todo el tiempo.

Así que... ¿Nido o mesa?

-Cama... -ronroneo tomando aire, y de paso decidiendo por él- necesitamos nuestro nido... blando, cómodo...

Dio un paso hacia atrás, listo para dejarla caer contra el colchón, pero por desgracia apoyo el peso sobre la pierna escayolada.

Gajeel envolvió el delicado cuerpo con los brazos en el mismo instante en que noto que su pierna mala cedía bajo su peso, un ramalazo de dolor recorriéndole desde la rotura apenas curada, subiendo por la columna vertebral y consiguiendo que se le escapara una retaila de maldiciones especialmente floridas mientras caía. Su compañera gritó por el repentino choque contra la dura superficie del suelo y se encogió sobre el.

-¿Estas bien? -apoyo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Dragon Slayer bajo ella, había sentido el dolor pulsando desde alguna de las roturas parcialmente curadas recorrerle hasta hacer que cayeran contra el suelo.

-¿Todo bien camarón? -siseó con los dientes apretados, la maldita pierna volvía a palpitarle de manera endiablada.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de empezar a reír.

Levy le rozo la nariz con la suya antes de bajar a besarle en la frente, con la importante colección de heridas a medio curar, moratones y huesos rotos no deberían estar pensando en una ronda de sexo de bienvenida -que mas que eso terminaría siendo salvaje, desenfrenado y agotador si se tenia en cuenta que llevaban desde que él volvió de su "misión" sin estar con el animo necesario- quizá un buen baño o mimos antes de dormirse y esperar a cuando estuvieran bien recuperados. Salvo que Gajeel se removió debajo suya, resbalando entre sus pliegues en una caricia que la hizo boquear. Su interior se contrajo al recordar la longitud, el grosor, el calor con el que latía... Jadeo cuando volvió a embestir y gimió en el instante que aparto uno de los largos mechones que siempre caían a ambos lados de su rostro buscando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-Tienes... varias costillas...

La lengua calmo el concienzudo mordisqueo subiendo por el pabellón auditivo, un colmillo resbalo por la suave forma redondeada.

-Como si eso me hubiera detenido antes-dijo en un ronco susurro, recordándola la vez que había peleado junto con el cabeza de cerilla en contra de los Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth en un duelo improvisado, que por supuesto termino involucrando a los dos gremios.

Se rió de forma ahogada notando como la otra mano apretaba tentadoramente uno de sus glúteos antes de subir por la espalda en una caricia fantasmal, por supuesto que quedaban los bruscos, duros y rápidos toques pero cuando decidía que iba a tomarse su tiempo... nada como darle un objetivo a un Dragon Slayer. Agacho la cabeza dejando que la quitara la camiseta que tenia arrugada bajo las axilas desnudandola por completo y se apoyo sobre los anchos hombros levantándose. Suspiro dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior disfrutando el roce de su longitud contra sus pliegues; llevó los dedos a la cintura de la camiseta antes de tirar del dobladillo subiendo por el trabajado torso hasta llegar a los brazos, Gajeel se arqueo facilitándola la tarea pero volvió a relajarse contra las baldosas en el mismo instante en que las mangas salieron de sus muñecas.

Lo cual era raro en él.

Tras su primer y arrollador encuentro solo había conseguido aguantar cerca de un par de meses con las manos en los bolsillos antes de que hiciera un avance real, y cuando los dos habían acabado mirándose agotados en el cuarto de la nueva casa del mago -la ropa regada por toda la estancia y las cajas de la aún no terminada mudanza, cada uno sonrojado por sus propios motivos- había tomado la decisión de no ser totalmente sumisa y dócil pero por desgracia no había forma de que el Dragon Slayer se dejara hacer por propia voluntad, lo que había llevado a los asaltos a traición para conseguirlo.

Bufo ampliando la sonrisa, sabia perfectamente que el mago había disfrutado sus torpes intentos de ser la dominante, mucho, a juzgar por la risa divertida que se le escapaba cuando ella se hacia un ovillo vergonzoso tras lo que solo se podía calificar como maratón sexual. Doblo un poco mas los brazos aplanando sus senos contra el torso masculino y entre abrió los labios casi lista para besarle, pero en el ultimo momento los apoyo suavemente contra el marcado pómulo y se lanzo a por la decorada nariz, mordisqueando en la poca piel disponible que dejaban sus piercings, escucho el siseo cuando se salto su boca pero lo convirtió en un gemido al pasar una uña por la delicada piel del oscuro pezón, este se endureció ante las atenciones y se dedico a acariciarle con los dedos mientras le obligaba a echar el rostro hacia atrás, siguiendo el borde de la barbilla antes de mordisquearle la nuez suavemente mientras bajaba por la garganta, trago nervioso y le beso entre las clavículas antes de lamer por una de ellas hasta alcanzar el hombro con la marca del gremio.

Gajeel comenzó a removerse pero cuando se levanto de nuevo le basto poner las manos en las caderas masculinas para conseguir que se quedara quieto.

La usuaria de Guion Solido se mordió los labios mientras deslizaba las manos por encima del torso en una caricia amplia, absorbiendo todos los detalles de los definidos músculos bajo la morena e increíblemente suave piel, toco con cuidado por el apósito que mantenía limpia la herida y el vendaje que evitaba que hiciera un movimiento brusco y al mismo tiempo sujetaba las costillas, hasta alcanzar el abdomen donde apuntalo los brazos antes de moverse para ponerse a horcajadas de la pierna sana, después se doblo y ataco sin perder de vista los ojos rojos el pezón que había permanecido sin atención, deslizando la lengua en lentos círculos antes de soplar por la piel humedecida consiguiendo que se arqueara con una maldición apenas silenciada; mientras tanto una mano bajó por los prietos abdominales, haciendo un circulo con una uña alrededor del ombligo y el conocido camino que marcaban los piercings entre los rizos -ultimas adquisiciones junto con los de la lengua- alcanzando la base del endurecido miembro, subió envolviéndole flojamente, él arremetió arqueándose y sus dedos resbalaron alrededor retirando el prepucio de la sensible cabeza. El mago siseo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados y las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bajó con nuevos besos por la definida linea central de los abdominales dando un beso sobre el ombligo antes de envolverle con la boca.

-M-A-R-C-A-J-E-

Solo había sentido eso una vez, se había pasado casi un mes de misión y al llegar a casa una sombra le había atrapado contra la puerta, pillado por sorpresa no se había percatado de quien era exactamente hasta que los pantalones acabaron en sus tobillos y su boca le asalvajaba con certeras succiones, por que eso mismo conseguía el húmedo calor, el roce de los dientes, como la lengua se movía en círculos por la punta mientras le recorría y le atraía mas profundamente para después apretarse contra su frenillo y bajar por la dura espina posterior todo lo que podía; sorprendido cuando una de las manos le acaricio subiendo por el muslo sobre el que ella no estaba echada no pudo evitar respingar y en ese momento su rodilla la rozo.

Normalmente se guiaba por su olfato para saber cuando quería aparearse -por muchos eufemismos que se usaran para describir semejante acto hasta el mas paleto sabia que era para procrear, y si no tenían la casa llena de niños a esas alturas era por las iridiscentes runas que exhibía en la parte superior de uno de sus muslos-, el aroma que formaba parte de ella se volvía casi almizclado cuando el deseo y la excitación la dominaban completando el calor que el diminuto cuerpo generaba y su único objetivo era que el suyo propio quedara claramente mezclado con el de ella; pero lo que sentía contra su rodilla era liquido, casi goteante, y tan caliente como si fuera un horno.

El gemido de claro placer prácticamente consiguió que se corriera.

Y no estuvo muy seguro de si ella lo había hecho o no con su involuntario movimiento.

Levy abrió los ojos mirándole a través del flequillo en el instante en que la presión contra su intimidad se convirtió en un clara caricia buscando un fin, el Dragon Slayer estaba arqueado, ensenando los colmillos en una mueca de placer y necesidad mientras todo el cuerpo se le tensaba al ritmo que ella marcaba, podía notar como la excitación se iba difuminando en el instinto y como a la vez luchaba contra ello para darla una oportunidad; no la era extraño su instinto de apareamiento, era lo que había conseguido que ellos estuvieran juntos en primer lugar, y durante un par de días al año solía dominarle consiguiendo encerrarlos en casa de forma bastante concreta -y daba gracias que fuera así, según Gajeel un Dragon Slayer no emparejado podía permanecer en ese estado semanas- así que deslizo una mano por su vientre arañando suavemente para llamar su atención y en el instante en que sus ojos se clavaron en ella rodeo lo que no abarcaba con la boca y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, ejerciendo mas fuerza con los labios, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando una mano la aparto el pelo en un puño sobre su cabeza o cuando comenzó a gruñir.

Conocía muy bien esa mezcla de guturales gruñidos y roncos gemidos.

Pero no paró a pesar de lo que indicaba.

En el momento que los músculos bajo su mano se tensaron relajo la garganta, permitiendo que la rigidez se hundiera todo lo que pudiera por fin y dejando que los espasmos le movieran en su contra, los dedos masculinos se apretaron dándola un tirón involuntario y una colorida maldición rompió el cántico que había resonado hasta ese momento. Se excito aún mas mientras le sentía vaciarse. Cuando todo pasó, cuando el cuerpo se relajo completamente contra el suelo y la mano soltó su pelo en una lánguida y cansada caricia sobre su cráneo se levanto encontrándose con que el mago jadeaba hondamente, la piel brillante por el sudor y un brazo cubriéndole los ojos mientras el pelo permanecía extendido en un oscuro abanico.

Saber que ella había provocado eso la hizo sentirse orgullosa.

La joven mago se movió con lentitud, dejandole saber en todo momento donde colocaba las manos y como se deslizaba a lo largo del musculoso costado para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras se tumbaba a su lado; una mano masculina resbalo por su hombro, bajando por su brazo y dejándose caer sin gracia alguna contra su cintura, un nuevo suspiro largo y pesado movió el torso bajo suya y el pulgar sobre su piel se deslizo en las conocidas caricias circulares que indicaban que estaba mas que satisfecho, sino en lo mas cercano que podía llegar a ser como mimoso.

Eso hizo que su lado posesivo la obligara a emitir un suspiro de contento.

Gajeel giro el rostro enterrando la nariz en el lio de pelo azul que se extendía por su hombro, podía sentir el posesivo deseo de su pareja, lo excitada que estaba y al mismo tiempo lo satisfactorio que le había resultado todo; si no estuviera tan aturdido, tan relajado físicamente, haría un buen rato que ella estaría contra el suelo con su cabeza entre sus muslos y gimiendo para que no se detuviera.

-Me gustaría marcarte.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el cuerpo tenso ante esa declaración, la joven mago lo noto tanto físicamente como por el vinculo y se llevo la mano a la boca como si solo hubiera querido pensarlo y no decirlo, sintió su nerviosismo y su vergüenza; pero contra todo pronostico esa frase le excito, él siendo mordido por esos diminutos colmillos humanos, dejando una marca sobre la piel de su cuello que lo único que haría seria reforzar el vinculo entre ellos. Levanto el brazo derecho girándolo hasta que localizo dos medias lunas perfectas y delicadas entre las cicatrices que le había dejado Metalicana en uno de los múltiples entrenamientos(3).

-En cierta forma ya lo hiciste pequeñaja.

Levy parpadeo mirándole primeramente al rostro pero al ver que no apartaba la vista de algo por encima de él hizo lo mismo, había visto muchas veces ese brazo y muchas mas la había abrazado o sostenido con el, pero nunca se había fijado detenidamente en todas las cicatrices que lo adornaban ni le había preguntado por ellas. Unas finas lineas redondeadas apenas marcadas pero de aspecto relativamente reciente brillaban de forma perlada.

-El día del pollo...-susurro recordando que ese día, con él detrás suya reclamándola tras haber irrumpido en su casa solo pudo morderle ante la intensidad y agresividad de su necesidad, el resto del tiempo había pasado como un borrón en lo que primaba que su cocina no se incendiara, pedir comida a domicilio y tratar de mantener las apariencias frente a Lily- ese día bebimos algo de nuestra sangre, por eso el vinculo empezó a formarse tan rápido...

El Dragon Slayer busco sus labios subiéndola sobre su torso de un movimiento que no les separo, su pareja no lo entendió hasta que la hizo arquearse con una suave y lenta caricia desde la nuca, bajando por su espalda y que termino en sus glúteos donde la sujeto contra su incipiente erección, las manos femeninas se clavaron contra su musculatura mientras la necesidad crecía hasta el punto del dolor.

-Hazlo...-gruño sintiendo que los colmillos volvían a cosquillearle como en la primera vez, claro indicativo de que estaba a punto de descontrolarse- hazlo antes de que...

El resto de la frase salio en un gemido estrangulado al sentir que una mano resbalaba entre sus cuerpos sujetandole con firmeza y que el cuerpo de la joven le acogía entre temblores, las uñas femeninas le arañaron en el hombro hasta el momento en que dejo escapar una exclamación de euforia tras envolverle por completo. No tuvo tiempo de saborear el repentino y firme calor. Levy se separo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para después contonear las caderas en un movimiento lento, suave, casi perezoso, como si todavía se estuviera ajustando a él; las pocas veces que ella había estado en un rol dominante no podía evitar reclamar a la sensual criatura en que se convertía como lo que no había sido hasta este momento, suya, ahora solo tenia que mirar las cuatro marcas estrelladas en su cuello sabiendo que muy pronto el luciría unas iguales para que su instinto no dominara el apareamiento. Eso era lo mas complicado para un Dragon Slayer no emparejado formalmente, puesto que lo primero en su lista de prioridades eran las necesidades de su compañera, renunciar para dejar que su pareja le complaciera cuando el ya sabia lo que quería y como conseguirlo podía convertirse en toda una tortura.

Pero eso era lo único que conseguía contenerle, las heridas no le impedirían dejarla bajo el y usar su cuerpo para complacerla, para unirse a ella tras tantas semanas de soledad primero y de cansancio después; de los dos Levy era la que mejor estaba físicamente, tenia cortes y contusiones a distintos grados de curación y se alegraba por ello puesto que así tendría la oportunidad de dejarla hacer. Los músculos femeninos se apretaron a su alrededor de forma repentina volviéndola mas estrecha, la sensación le recorrió provocandole un gemido y antes de darse cuenta clavo los dedos en el tierno musculo de los muslos.

Ella sonrió con un borboton de orgullo que le cosquilleo por la columna.

Resbalo las manos por su torso con cuidado hasta poder apoyarlas en su abdomen, sentándose sobre él al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo al ir cogiendo confianza en sus movimientos; había tenido pocas oportunidades de usar su cuerpo de esta forma, de ejercitar sus músculos para esto y por supuesto ninguna de verle disfrutar por ello, las amplias manos se deslizaron algo mas arriba y no pudo evitar llevar una de las suyas en busca de uno de los tensos picos, contoneo las caderas escuchando el gruñido de apreciación ante lo que estaba viendo. Se mordió el labio en el momento que una masculina se metió bajo la suya usando la palma para estimularla y se decidió a darle todo un espectáculo, deslizo las manos por su viente, recolocando las de su pareja antes de apuntalarse contra sus piernas y moverse ampliamente por su longitud.

-Maldición Levy...

Podía ver perfectamente como su flexible cuerpo le acogía rítmicamente, termino bajando las manos desde la cintura donde ella se las había dejado hasta las caderas antes de clavar los dedos con una fuerza que sabia que dejaría marcas en unas horas, pero en vez de pedirle que se controlara -muchos en el gremio se habían asustado ante las marcas sobre su piel tras las primeras y necesitadas veces- se volvió a inclinar sobre él balanceándose adelante y atrás mientras rozaba en contra del estratégico piercing. Cerro la boca sobre un pezón arrancándola un grito de placer.

-Ven... Gajeel...

-Si sigues... moviéndote... así... no sera...

-Ahora -apremio.

Volvió a buscarle, mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas tal y como él solía hacer cuando estaba próximo a acabar, cabalgandole claramente para conseguir que se corriera de nuevo, el mago rompió el beso gimiendo y arqueándose, sujetándola en esta ocasión con las dos manos de los glúteos.

Iba a terminar con algo mas que unos simples moratones.

Lo supo en el momento que le mordisqueo allí donde el pulso latía descontrolado.

No tenia la fuerza física que él, pero hizo todo lo posible para clavar bien los dientes y dejar una marca definida y duradera, algo parecido a lo que la había dejado para recordarla que ellos dos estarían juntos hasta la muerte. Gajeel en cambio jadeo por el repentino movimiento, la sorpresa reverberando por el vinculo hasta diluirse en el conocimiento y la aceptación. Si algo había caracterizado su relación era la posesividad de Gajeel, también su ferocidad, pero por suerte, esta solo aparecía cuando no había tenido cerca a su compañera, por lo que el resto del tiempo se podía decir que era tierno y considerado, por supuesto, a su manera. Y esa extraña mezcla era lo que mas le gustaba a Levy McGarden.

-Mas fuerte... -susurro roncamente con los dientes apretados-, clava los dientes y usa las mandíbulas... haz sangre.

Se la escapo una risa ahogada, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la piel del Dragon Slayer era dura, tensa sobre los músculos, no en vano podía llegar a convertirla en escamas y usarla como escudo o para incrementar sus ataques; él dio un empujón brusco y uso la descarga de la sorpresa para apretar con mas fuerza consiguiendo que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundara su boca. Salvo que no fue nada a la oscuridad que se coló en su interior, grande, aterradora y desconfiada, casi ahogándola por completo mientras trataba de calmarse ante su presencia, por un segundo estuvo tentada de apartarle, de apoyar las manos sobre los hombros y empujar para evitar que la sombra la devorase desde dentro salvo que se percato de que no hacia mas avance que quedarse en los limites de su conciencia, lista para intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

Después los colmillos del mago volvieron a abrir superficialmente las heridas de su cuello completando la vorágine y consiguiendo que los arrastrara a ambos; la sensación aguda de la piel estirándose hasta que se rompía bajo los dientes y la cálida sangre se deslizaba fuera antes de ser recogida por una lengua codiciosa, su cuerpo convulsionando alrededor de la pulsante dureza mientras las manos masculinas la mantenían apretada contra sus caderas, corriéndose en lo profundo de su cuerpo con un gruñido de salvaje alegría. Incluso cuando pasó, no se movieron. Se quedaron aferrados el uno al otro, jadeando y lamiendo las heridas en los cuellos, los cuerpos sacudidos ocasionalmente por pequeños temblores y palpitaciones que los hacían gemir satisfechos. Cuando al fin se besaron fue lento y lánguido, sabiendo a sangre y pasión saciada, en esta ocasión no fue solo el pulgar el que se movió perezosamente por su piel; sabia perfectamente que esa era una de las dos formas que tenia de mostrar físicamente lo que sentía por ella, era algo que hacia únicamente en momentos concretos -cuando acababan de intimar, ella estaba enferma y tenia alguna herida o simplemente por que se sentía a gusto en un momento concreto- pero nunca lo había hecho con todos los dedos o incluso la mano entera, un escalofrío de placer la recorrió mientras apretaba los brazos a los costados y dejaba escapar un ronroneo satisfecho.

-Quiero sopa de arroz -murmuro apretando la nariz contra el torso masculino, olía a sudor, almizcle y metal. Y le encantaba por que olía a casa.

-Si termina convertida en una pasta es tu culpa por pedirlo -susurro con un bufido de fastidio, le gustaba tenerla así de mimosa pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que le pidiera con ese tono de caprichosa.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo...?

La boca del mago la acallo de forma certera pero eso no evito que sintiera su vergüenza, cosa que la hizo sonreír de diversión.

Escucharon como dos bolsas caían al suelo.

Lo que tardaron en levantar la vista se encontraron con Pantherlily en su forma de batalla mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, sonrojado hasta el punto de superar al pelo de Erza en varios tonos, los ojos muy abiertos y completamente paralizado por la sorpresa; antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa el Exceed salio corriendo pasillo adelante en dirección a su cuarto.

-Es como la vez que nos pillo en la entrada -murmuro apoyando la barbilla en la clavícula masculina mientras el sonido de una puerta cerrándose resonaba.

Gajeel simplemente dejo caer la cabeza en su posición natural bufando de frustración, esto no había sido como una de sus necesidades que normalmente los llevaba a hacerlo en el primer lugar resguardado que encontraban, teniendo por tanto una importante colección de peripecias sexuales dignas de los mas afamados libertinos. Esto había sido mas importante que todo eso. Levy acababa de completar el marcaje convirtiéndole en el primer Dragon Slayer de su disfuncional manada realmente emparejado, lo que entre los suyos iniciaba una jerarquía muy concreta.

-Creo que hay kiwis en el frigorífico -gruño sentándose con ella en el regazo, alcanzo la desechada camisa y la envolvió antes de lamer la nueva gota de sangre que se escapo de las heridas recién abiertas.

La joven ronroneo y le beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Vas a hacerle tartaletas?

-Se supone que yo tengo una sopa de arroz que preparar -la ayudo a ponerse en pie y solo cuando ella se abotono la camisa hizo lo mismo-. Ademas todo esto es tu culpa camarón.

-¡Eh!-apretó las hojas de lechuga recién recogidas contra el pecho mientras él se ponía los pantalones-, yo solo quería darte un beso.

-Ya, ya... pero no te he odio protestar cuando te desnudaba.

* * *

Notas:

(2) vena que lleva la sangre desde del corazón a la cabeza, se encuentra en el lado izquierdo del cuello y es usada para localizar el pulso en una persona inconsciente.

(3) Mashima no ha dado ninguna pista sobre quien o donde se las hizo, yo tengo esta teoría.

-.-

Ya solo queda la ultima parte, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y las teorías conspiratorias, y lo siento por

los anónimos que no les he podido contestar por no tener medios para hacerlo U_U

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
